Skylars origins (Book 1)
by WritenHeart95
Summary: Hi Im Skylar Elizabeth Howlett I am the daughter of James Logan Howlett and Kayla Silver Fox. I am not going to lie to you both of my parents are mutants.
1. (0) Description

Hi Im Skylar Elizabeth Howlett I am the daughter of James Logan Howlett and Kayla Silver Fox. I am not going to lie to you both of my parents are mutants. My dad has bone claws, keen animal senses, and has an advanced healing factor witch makes him live way longer then any other being on this plannet. He is also verry strong. Hes been in every war from the civil to WW2. My mom on the other hand can manipulate you with a single touch, she can controll you. She may look pettie but im sure she could kick your ass in a heart beat. I am aslo a mutant, I might look skinny and pettie but i could kick your ass, and have no marks. I also have a style almost like both my parents, i enjoy wearing skinny jeans knee high boots and wifebeaters along with a long sleeved top and a leather jacket. Well thats me, pops and mom. Were a loving mutant canadian family. And if you can/cant deal with it, sense when do I care.

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION...**

**Name: Skylar Elizabeth Howlett**

**Age: 8 turning 9**

**Height 4 1/2 feet tall (tall for her age because of traits from both parents)**

**Weight: 62 IBS**

**Hair color: Jet black hair. (Her hair goes a little past her shoulder blades.)**

**Eye color: Icey blue eyes with silver near the centre**

**Mutations: Healing (of her and others), can put up forcefields and animal senses.)**

**Family: Mom- Kayla silver Fox**

**Father- James Logan Howlett**

**Uncle- Victor Creed**

**ADOPTIVE FAMILY...(Later on in the story(end) ~Adoptive mom-Karry Bernard**

**Adoptive stepdad-Jerry Larron**

**SIDE NOTE...**

**She may only be 8 years old but she is verry mature for her age.**


	2. (1) Happy BDAY

_**i do not own wolverine origins or anything familer! Only my oc!**_

"Honey happy birthday time to get up." I herd my moms sweet voice say to me. "five more minutes mommy." I whined as she pulled the covers off of me. "ill get your dad to wake you up." I imediatly shot straight up not wanting to have dad drag me out of bed, literly. "Ok ok im up." I said while I got up and went to go get clothes, of a pair of skinny jeans,wifebeater under a black long sleave shirt, and knee high black boots. I then went directly to the bathroom and got showerd and changed. I walked out to the kitchen and dinning room and saw dad reading the paper. "Hey daddy." Dad looked up as I kissed his stubly face. "Mornin darlin happy birthday." He said cheerly to me as I sat down with some OJ. "Thanks daddy." I said while taking a sip of my juice. "We gotta get going guys." My mom Kayla said while walking in the kitchen with a box. "Yer gonna need this." Dad said as mom handed me the box and I looked suspictious then opened it. "o my gosh its that leaher jacket i wanted! THANK YOU MOMMA THANK YOU DADDY!" I exclaimed as i hugged my mom and hugged my dad tightly. "We knew you would love it sweety." Mom said while I slipped the jacket on, and we went to the car. "So are we dropping you off first daddy?" I asked as we were going down a canadian road. "Yeah half pint were droppin me off first." I looked at dad with his cigar in his mouth driving. We got to the lumberjack yard he worked at and he got out and mom slid over to the driver seat. I looked over at one of his buddies i knew, he walked over. "Hey Lenny!" I said while i got out and hugged him. "Hey short stuff hows it going." I looked at him he was way taller then me a full foot and 1/2. "haha well to dad your short hes like 6'6 and yoru like 6'1." I said jokingly as dad and mom kissed good bye. "You do have a point." I got back in the car. "make sure he doestn hurt himself ok?" Sure think sar sure thing. He replied as dad came over and kissed my cheek. "Becarefull daddy." I said as I got his lunch from the box behind the seat. "Sure thing darlin I always do." He said smileing at me, then walked and hopped in the back of the pick up taking them to there chopping location. I honked at them and they all laughed and dad just smiled at us, then they left. Me and mom started heading twords her school where she worked I was going to help her today because my school was on fall break. Then our car stalled(oh no). "dang it." I said as i looked at moms shocked face. "Mom its ok ill just run to the nearest station and get a jump or something." She looked at me and opened up the box behind us. "Get in." I looked confused and didnt move. "get in now Skylar, I hear something, and I dont want you in the cross fire of what ever it is." I then obeyed and climbed into and looked at her. "Why a-" I was cut off by her shutting the lid. I herd something and then silence I was about to peek and lifted the lid ever so slighlty, then shut it. I must of shut it to hard and it locked. Oh no!

**Well wat ya think? I know its kinda short but o well deal lmao love yall review!**


	3. (2) Saved but kidnapped

_**i do not own wolverine origins or anything familer! Only my oc!**_

I started to feel light headed when I herd a animal like enraged curtiling roar, then i realized it was dad! Maybe if I scream really loud hell beable to hear me. "AAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could I was starting to get tired from lack of oxygen, I was releived when I herd foot steps running twords the car. "DARLIN!" I tried to responed but i was trying to find my voice again. "SKYLAR!, PLEASE ANSWER ME BABY!" I then tried agian. "DADDY!" I herd the door get swung open and the top of the trunk get pulled off. I then felt myself getting gingerly pulled out of the trunk and the car. I opened my eyes trying to suck in as much oxygen as possible and coughing in the process, I found my self being held in the saftey of my dads arms, he was looking down at me teers in his eyes. "Daddy, wheres m mommy." He held me closer. "Shhh darlin just relax and go to sleep ok." I felt my self being lifted up and then my world went black. I woke up again and i realized i was in a helicopter of some sort what was going on. "daddy?" I herd a sickining laugh. "Yer daddy cant help you here little girl." I looked over there was a cat looking man sitting along with an asian man with guns on him and another guy who looked like general stryker from my dreams that dad and i shared. "Let me go and nobody gets hurt." I growled out of my still dazes state. "Ya you and what army girl." Stryker spat at me then once again my world went darrk. The next time i woke up i was on some sort of table in my wife beater and shorts. I hear people in the background arguing. "Stryker I dont think its right to put a child through this procedure. Plus she doesnt even have claws!" I hear a female voice snap at someone. "I know she doenst have claws! I want her bones to be indestructable! JUST DO THE DAMN PROCEDURE!" I hear a door open and close. "where am i?" I questioned as i saw a women in a lab coat. "what do you want your tags to say?" I looked at her like she had two heads. "What do you mean my tags?" She looked down at me and sighed. "The tags you will wear around your neck as your code name, now what do you want them to say?" I tried to struggle agenst the restraints that held me bound. "Nothin bub im gonna get out of here and when I do yer all gonna pay that you messed with me." She shook her head and i herd some comotion going on and alars and then these doors opened up and then closed and everything fell silent. "He escaped!." Sabertooth said as he angerly walked in the room I was in. "Stryker said do the procedure to the brat." The lady in the lab coat looked down at me. "Tell me what you want your tags to say." I looked at her and sighed in defeat. "Nightmare." I said simply. "Ok when it starts think of one thing it will help you keep your mind off the pain you will go through." It cant be that bad. "It is." With that she put this breating thing on me and i couldnt fight back no matter how much i tried. I hear these things like drills start up and that guy leave. They started to get close to me then they stopped. I was then raised up and un hooked from my binds. "Go before they come to see how the procedures going. I cant do this to a child no way in hell am I going to scoop this low." She huggedme and I ran out into the halls and began to run for it. I then herd guards behind me. "SHOOT HER!" They missed me every time they shot at me, i ran through this building and found a wall that had been cut through and then jumped off of this water fall. I had finally escaped...

**TBC...**


	4. (3) United

_**i do not own wolverine origins or anything familer! Only my oc!**_

After my delightful swim.(note sarcasim) I reached shore i realized we were still in Canada so i decided to see if i could sniff any of my dads cologne. And sure enough i cought its sent, I fallowed it to this country house in the middle of no where. I walked up to it still dripping wet and knocked on the door, a kindly old man. "May I help you miss?" I looked shy at him. "Um im looking for someone, he looks gruff like wild black hair about 6"6 blue eyes. Please say you have seen him." He looked at me and then stepped aside and let me in, then he closed the door behind me and then led me through his house. We got to the dinning room and my mouth droped there sitting accross from what looked like the mans wife was dad in all his glory in a dark blue quarter sleeved shirt with blue jeans and boots and a cowboy belt buckle. He looked up surprise and releif evident on his furry face. "DARLIN!" He shot out of his chair and sprang twords me and swept me up in his arms then put me back down. "Why are you dripping wet?" I laughed nervusly and then looked down. "why arent you dripping wet" I always did that when i didnt wanna tell what really happened. "Skylar Elizabeth Howlett tell me what happened." I finally decided to tell dad but not everything not just yet. "I took a delightful swim in a freezing lake fallowed your cologne then came here, the end!" He looked down at me with a raised eye brow but let it go. Then the old mans wife came down with dark blue skinny jeans knee high brown boots and a purple plaid buttin up shirt with a black wife-beater. "Here you go dear, this was our daughters old cloths i beleave they will fit, you can take a shower up stairs and when your done, you can come down here and have some supper." I took the cloths greatfully. "Thank you mam, I think ill take your offer on that shower be back in a second." With that I walked up stiars and went to the bathroom there was already a towl there so I turned on the hot water, there was a knock on the door, I opend it to the old lady. "Here is some lip gloss that my daughter has she keeps it here." She handed me a bag and I took it. "Thank you mam, what is your name?" She smiled at me. "Jully, and my husband is Harold you can call us both that if you like." I nodded my head and she walked away so i closed the door and stepped into the hot bliss full water. After a hot relaxing shower i dried my hiar and put it in to loose pig tales down at the front of my shoulders, and put on some cherry lipgloss, i snuck the cherry lipgloss in my boot, i saw she had two she wouldnt miss one. I wondered down stiars, i noticed that we were having steak and baked potatoes. "I see that cloths fit well, are you hungry." I smiled at Jully. "Sure am mam." I sat next to dad as she sat a plate infront of me. "Glad to hear, but you can call me Jully and him Harold." She said pointing to her husband. I ate my food in silence except for the ocasional short conversation about my self, then dad spoke up. "I saw your bike out there, what is that s950?" Harold laughed and nodded and then started to talk about it. "O lord here we go." I laughed. "Men and there bikes am i right?" She nodded and we laughed together. They started talking and i herd "In the barn." From harold. "Now um dear i didtn quite catch your name." I looked a Jully. "Skylar, Skylar Howlett." She smiled at me. "Skylar you can sleep on the couch tonight if ya like." I nodded my head. Later that night I found out that dad was going to sleep in the barn outside, he insited and ordered that i sleep inside. I couldnt blame them for wanting him to sleep outside he looked real intimidating. "Jully do you have any music or mp3, ipod that i could listen to while i sleep?" She nodded and walked out of the room and came out with and Ipod touch, this was mine my daughter put music on it that you might like, I dont use it anymore you can have it." I looked shocked at her. "Are you sure I mean these things are expesive." She smiled at me and placed the device along with black earbuds wraped around it in my hand. "Yes i am i will never use it anyway." We wished eachother a goodnight then i laid down on the couch I placed the ipod in my boot, then i drifted into a hopefully goodnights rest. I woke up with a start hopeing I didnt scream, luckily I didnt. The dream was about being kidnaped. I decided to go out to the barn hopeing that dad was up, so i put on my shoes and put my new ipod into my boot. I slowly went out the front door and went out in the cold night. I walked over to the barn and walked in he was still sleeping, i was praying that he wouldnt have a nightmare like i did. I slowly walked twords him then he shot up and almost stabbed me with his... METAL CLAWS! "He looked over at me and retracted my claws he sat up and looked me over to make sure he didnt scratch me or worse. "you ok?" I nodded my head. "Ya you didnt even graze me." I sat next to him. "Nightmare?" I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Ya it felt so real." He pulled me into his arms. "Its not and im right here, go back to sleep if ya have another nightare ill be right here." I nodded and layed down with my head on his chest. "Night daddy love you." I said starting to drift back to sleep. "You to kid." Then i drifted to a dremeless relaxing sleep...

**THATS IT FOR NOW...**


	5. (4) Running

_**i do not own wolverine origins or anything familer! Only my oc!**_

I woke up the next morning listning to dad and Harold talking. "Here you can have this it was my sons." I opened my eyes and saw dad slipping on a brown leather jacket. "Morning." Jully said cheerly as she sat downa tray with some food and orange juice. "Thanks Jully, Harold for everything, we really aprechiate your hospatality." I said while hugging her. "No problem dear its been a pleasure having you." I looked over and herd a thud cause dad sat on the motor cycle. "Your a heavy boy aint ya." Harold asked wyrly, dad looked up and smiled. "Yeah I recently ganed a few." I then herd something like a bullet wized by my shoulder and hit Jully right between the eyes. "AH!" I screamed as dad pushed me down so I wuldnt be hit, he then put his hand over my eyes cause i herd 3 more gun shots and a body hit the floor. Dad still had his hand over my eyes and helped me onto the bike and got on infront of me. "Dont look darlin." I put my face on his back sheilding my eyes, i then peaked and saw the bodies of Harold and Jully. Teers threatend my eyes as we crashed through the side of the barn and the barn exploded! I then hugged dad tightly. "they they." Dad cut me short. "Try not ta think of it." I then herd a helicopter and looked behind and saw a military helicopter chaseing us. "DAD!" I screamed as we were shot at. We out ran it and dad spun arond useing his claws to balance us. I then put my arms around him so tight he coulnt really move. "Darlin yer gonna have ta take the bike after i jump, ill teach these bubs to mess with us." He instructed as he sped up going directly twords the helicoptor he then jumped off and i slid up front taking controll right befor it went out of controll and almost crashed. I then zoomed past and watched the helicopter start to crash and dad jumped off. He rolled and was still. "DADDY!" I screamed as i demounted the bike 10 feet away and ran twords him. He got up and shook his head to clear it. "You know me darlin ya cant get rid of me that easily." He then got up and stalked twords the crashed helicoptor I fallowed and saw it was zero. Dad picked up the comunicator thing and stryker was speaking. "Zero was the mission a success did you kill them, Zero come in." Dad looked at me and put his arm in front to stop me. "Darlin wait for me by the bike." I obyed slightly hearing something as I did. "You wanted the animal stryker, you got em." I stayed near the bike as dad came up and struck something and a flame was going twords the helicopter and he got on infront and we started moving. I looked behind and saw the helicopter explode!

**Well what ya think its actionly packed and sad at the same time its acpasad!**


	6. (5) I'm so sorry

_**i do not own wolverine origins or anything familer! Only my oc!**_

We drove and drove and it was night in no time and I was starting to nod off. My eyes closed and i started to fall and I jerked upward. "darlin you ok back there." Dad asked as he suddenly stoped because I almost fell. "Yeah I just almost fell off, cause I dozed off." He turned back and kissed the top of my head. "theres a hotel up the road were gonna stop for the night ok." I nodded my head and laid my head on his back and he drove again. We got checked into this hotel, and drove to the door. I had my head on dads back and didnt evan here him get off. I almost fell forward but he caught me and picked me up bridal style. I put my head on his shoulder, and he unlocked the door with a one hand and gently placed me in one of the beds. Then he kissed the top of my head. "Night darlin. love ya." I rolled over yawning as the blanket was put to my chin. "love ya to daddy, night." I said closing my eyes and falling asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink and came back dad was tossing and turning. I slowly walked over and placed the cup on the night table and aproched him. He was mumbling something in his sleep and I sat on the edge of his bed. "dad wake up its only an nightmare." He was starting to thrash and scare me. "Gotta k kill enamy, kill." I herd him say angry in his sleep. I then gently placed a hand on his arm and he jerked and all of a sudden I herd *shink*. I felt something peirce my stomach and pain shot through me. Dads eyes snapped open and he retracted his claws and I fell back hitting the floor. My eyes were now teering up because of the pain. He imediatly jumped off the bed and to my aid he examined the three holes clear through me. "SHIT! darlin can ya hear me, speak ta me. I didnt me to, dont die." He said pleeding ly as he held me, I was close to death when my healing factor kicked in finally, everything was begining to dim. "Dad it wasnt your fault ill be fine, i i ijust need ta ta sl sleep." I said putting my hand on his furry face. I saw in the dark teers in his eyes, he felt so bad for stabbing me. The holes were closeing and finally healed but I lost alot of blood, surpriseingly only stayed within dads blanket. HE picked me up and carried me and placed me gently in the tub and got a wet wash cloth and cleaned the blood off me. I was so week I couldnt really move. I finally just let sleep take over.

~Logans POV~

I looked down at my daughters eyes finally close and watched her breath. I finished cleaning the blood around her stomach I had torn her shirt form the stomach down. I felt so horrible I could hav KILLED her.

_flash back_

_I was having nightmares about the war agian. "Dad wake up its only a nightmare." I herd a distant voice say. "Gotta kill enamy, kill" I said as I stabbed yet another victom of the german army. I awoke with a start stabbing something soft. I then retracted my claws seeing my daughter crash to the floor. I imediatly jumped up and held her in my arms."Shit darlin can ya hear me, speak ta me, I didnt mean ta, dont die please!" She smiled weakly at me, and put her hand on my face. "Dad it wasnt your fault ill be fine, i i ijust need ta ta sl sleep." She explained weakly, that only made me feel worse. I was crying cause I was afraid to loose her to. I saw her healing factor close the three holes in her stomach. I gingerly picked her up and placed her in the tub takeing a warm wash cloth and wiped the blood off her stomach._

_end of flash back_

I picked her up and carried her back and placed her in bed. I then went to the other side and layed down she imediatly rolled over and layed her head on my chest. She looked so inocent in her sleep and to think that stryker kidnaped my daughter and did god knows what he did to my daughter made me so infuriated. She stired a little and looked up, she was half asleep. "dad are you ok?" She asked in a whisper. "Yeah darlin im fine, how are ya feelin?" I asked softly to her as she adjusted her self and placed an arm in a hug. "fine dad, daddy?" hmm. "I love ya." I kissed the top of her head as she fell back a sleep. "You to darlin you to."

**So... what ya think review and ILL BE HAPPY! 3 ya **


	7. (6) Fred

_**i do not own wolverine origins or anything familer! Only my oc!**_

The next morning me and dad woke up early, dad ran to a store and got me a new wifbeater, and plad shirt. Once he got back i got changed and we hoped onto the bike and rode for a few hours. We came to this gym, dad said an old friend works or lives here. Dad knocked onto the door and a dark skinned man in cowboy getup answerd. "Logan, well ill be damned." Dad smiled at that. "Hello John." John noticed me and smiled. "Whos this little lady?" I smiled back at him. "Im Skylar Elizabeth Howlett!" I said proudly as we walked inside. "How old are you?" "8" I replied as he handed me a rootbeer. We walked in an John threw dad a beer. "How is he?" John sighed. "He got worse." I looked at dad with a curious eye. "What happened after I left?" All hell broke loose victor wanted to make stryker see he was better then you, hunted and killed everything in sight. John replied while looking through the blinds. "Fred got worse he felt like you abandoned him." Dad got up and started walking twords the entrance of the boxing rings. "Wait logan, since you left Freds gotten a eating dissorder, I have him boxing to whip him back into shape, and Logan dont mention his weight." Once we got down to the rings there was a boxer hitting a exstreamly large man, he was just standing there drinking a extra big gulp slurpy. "Come on fred ya gotta move." Next thing we knew the other guy got flung by the big guy. "So thats Fred?" I whisperd to John, he simply nodded his head. "Listen fa Fred." I hid my giggle when dad almost called Fred fat. "Wheres Victor." Im not telling you logan. You abandond us I have nothing to say to you. I rolled my eyes at what Fred spat. Dad got up behind the ropes. "Listen bub." Fred turned around with an angry expression. "Did you just call me blob?" What no I called you bub. Fred then walked fast like tword dad and punched him striaght in the face sending him flying. "You shoulnd tof called him blob." John said teleportng to dad. "I dint call him blob i said bub." Dad was about to go full charge at him. "Hey wait." A few seconds later dad had boxing gloves on and was standing in one corner of the ring. "you really think this will get him to talk?" Dad asked witha half smile on. "No but it will get him to move around a little." Dad sighed. "I dont think theres a streacher big enough to take him out." Dad then turned around and got punched by duke. "I don think its him who im worried going out on a streacher." Dad huffed "you're an asshole." Then he turned back around and doged and started to punch Freds back. "GO DAD!" I shouted as he was trying to take down Fred. Fred hit dad and then dad head butted him and fred fell backwords. Probly because dads skull is metal now and he just gave Fred a cencution! Dad then unleasheshed his claws on one hand it went through the glove. "Now wheres Victor!" Fred started to spill everything and said somthing about an island. Dads now siting on the endge of the ring with a sad angry expression. "Whats the island?" Fred hesitated for a second. "Its where victor takes the mutants after he catches them for Stryker. He experiments on the mutants." Dad then looked at his hands. "He killed her for an experiment." He whispers real low. "He killed her for a goddamn experiment!" My eyes windened and I couldnt believe that they killed my mom to experiment on my dad. Dad then got up and then got real close to Fred. "WHERE IS HE!" Fred studdered. "I dont know Logan." Dad gets real impatient then his claws come out and Fred gets scared. "Uh u uh there was one prisioner goes by the name or Remy Lebou or Gambit. He escaped from the island he use to be a con artist in New Orleans." Then John jumps in. "Cut the crap Fred whats Stryker doing on the island?" Fred gulps before he answers. "Hes taking other mutants abilities and combinging them for a super soilder." Dad then hops down from the ring. "I'm coming with you Logan!" John says while teleporting to us. "Theres no redemption where im going." John shakes his head. "I dont want any." The next thing I knew we were going to vegas for some guy named Remy Lebu.

**TBC... PLEASE LEAVE NICE COMMENTS AND FALLOW!**


	8. (7) Remy Lebou

_**i do not own wolverine origins or anything familer! Only my oc!**_

Next thing I know were on our way to New Orleans for this Remy guy. Im sitting on the back of dads motercycle while John is riding his beside us as we enter into the city. We go into this bar caled Bombour. We walk through the crowd and spot Remy doing card tricks. "Thats cool, im gonna go to the back incase he runs." Dad looks at him. "Im not gonna fight him." He shrugs his shoulders. "Do you fight everyone?" I just roll my eyes at him. "Dont dogs kill cats." I giggle and dad smirks as John leaves. We walk over to his table. I look around at the crowd and then zone back in. "What can 17 dollars get me?" I see Remy smile. "17 dollars? A cab ride home perhaps, it is probably past her bedtime." I roll my eyes visibly at him. "I know who you are Gambit, you escaped from the island and your the guy whos gonna take me there." I eye him carefully. "Wheres victor?" I sit down next to dad. "Why do you need to know?" I cross my arms. "He's the man im gonna kill." Next thing I know Remy has thrown cards at dad and they have sent him through a brick wall behind me. I run after him and see Victor over Johns body. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" He doesnt answer me but meerly stands and stares at my dad. Gambit comes behind my dad. "Two years i rotted in th-" Dad elbows Remy in the head and knocks him out then unleashs his claws. "Oohh shiny. Tell me somthing Jimmy do you even know how to kill me?" I steped back a little. "Im gonna cut yer goddamn head off see if that works." Next thing I know there running at eachother fighting. "Gettin slow oldman." My dad says to Victor. I blink and I see that Remy guy land and break them two apart. I get flown back and land on my but. Victor runs and Remy stands in front of dad. "Nice stick." He says and two of his claws come down and only the middle one is left. He then slices the stick in two and they start to fight. Then he flees into a fire escape and then dad keeps slicing it. Untill Remy is like 2 feet off the ground he breaks that and holds Remy against the wall. "I through messing around. If you dont take me to the island. Or im going to kill Victor, Stryker, and every person you hate in the world understand?" I walk up to them. "You really gonna killem?" If you stay out of my way yea. Dad shuves him into the wall and lets go.

**THATS IT FOR NOW! I AM CURRENTLY WATCHING IT TO MAKE SURE I CAN GET THE SCENES FRESH IN MY MIND! I REALLY WANNA PUNCH STRYKER IN THE FACE... LOL**


	9. (8) The island

_**i do not own wolverine origins or anything familer! Only my oc!**_

Remy takes us to a old looking plane and we get in. I sit near the door as we take off dad sits in the front. He doesnt like flying at all he has told me this before. About a half our later dad is anxious as ever. Dad is holding onto a strap and hes shaking. "You dont like flying much do huh." Dad grunts. "Just concentrate on what your doing." I roll my eyes. "You sure you got a drop of sweat on your brow there." I gigle a little "Just keep your eyes on th-" The clouds, you mean the clouds." I put a hand on dads shoulder. "Where you get this thing anyway." Dad snaps back at him. "This is my baby I won her in a poker game Jacks over 5." I roll my eyes. "Great." Dad grumbles. "Relax were almost there." I look out my window and I see a little island. "There it is 3 mile island hide in plane sight. No ones gonna snoop around a nuke reactor they think there gonna turn into freaks." I look down at it. "Well you ready its now or never." Dad un buckles and he gets up. "About time." He opens the door and the wind whips my face. "If it makes ya feel any better its gonna hurt." I turn to Gambit. "Yea yeah it is." I look at dad and unbuckle myself. "No young lady you stay right here." I roll my eyes as he looks to Gambit. "Good luck and look after her." With that he jumps out of the plane. I look to Gambit and I hand him my I-pod and lipgloss. "Here take these I dont need to ruin them good people gave them to me." He takes them and I jump out of the plane my self. I screamed as I hit the water. I surface and I see my dads angry expression. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I glare at him. "Just because im 8 doesnt me i cant jump out of a plane going hundreds of miles and hour!" Wow that sounded bad. "Well that sounded better in my head." He just rolled his eyes as we made it to shore. Dad uses his claws to get us in. We walk and I stop and look at his place with cages of mutants. I realize ive fallen behind and I walk and I find dad with Stryker and he's staring at someone with wide eyes. I turn and I see my mom. "No it cant be! MOMMY!" I run to her and I hug her and she hugs me back tightly. "Who are you?" My dad asks. "Thats really her." I look at dad like he's nuts. "How?" We let go and she looks at him sadly. "You really think wed let you walk away. Tell them how you died." I looked at my mom. "THey gave me a shot of Hydrocloarzhimean it slows the heart rate to where it appears youve flat lined." I looked at mom with teers in my eyes how could she. I back away, "how could you." I walk to dad and see he has teers in his eyes. "DId she tell you her sister has skin of dimond, her mutation is hypnoticdisplasia, seduction." I couldnt believe what I was hearing. "It was real for me." Dad snaps at her. "You know the story you told me about the man and the moon, well I got it backwords you were the trickster and I was the fool. I ignored my instincs." Dad grabs my hand and he takes me with him. I look at mom one last time. "You betrayed us." We walk outside and we are about to leave when I hear mom scream at the top of her lungs in pain. I look at dad and we go back dad take off his jacket. We get back and shes being held by her throat. "VICTORRRR!" He rams victor and they crash through a window. Mom gets dropped to the ground and I rush to her. "Mommy? Is it all true did you just trick dad?" She hugs me tight. "No baby I really love your dad and you with all my heart I swear to the moon and back my little star." I cry a little and I rush to the broken window and see dad about to kill Victor. "DAD NO!" Mom comes behind me. "You're not an animal." I hear victor next, "you are an animal." I look at dad with a pleading look. "No daddy your not!" Dad then punchs Victor knocking him out. Mom walks twoards us. "Logan i never used my powers on you it was real for me to!" I could sense dad had believed her. "Wheres your sister?" Mom turns around and shows us to that room with all the cages and she cuts the power. What I see shocks me...

**TBC... I want to say somthing, thank you for reading this so far!**


	10. (9) Taking the bullet

_**i do not own wolverine origins or anything familer! Only my oc!**_

I look in horror at all the mutants in cages trying their hardest to get free. Dad then runs down and breaks the cages. A blonder girl in the cage I just walked up to hugs mom. "Oh Emma!" They hug then mom pulls me into it. "Emma this is your neice Skylar." She smiles and we hug more. Then dad holds out his hand for mom to take and we all run to try and find the exit. We were almost home free when some guy with his mouth and hand wraps. Two long metal claw things one on each hand extend almost like swoards. "You take the kids and find another way out of here!" I look at dad and shake my head. "No da-" I get cut off. "GO NOW!" I get escorted away and we all run to find another way to escape. We are finally getting somwhere when I hear guards shout. "SHOOT ON SITE!" We start getting shot at then Emma turns to her dimond form and reflects the bullets. "I can get them." I hear the boy say with patchs on his eyes. Emma blocks more bullets as a distraction then the boy with the patchs gets near the cage and he lifts the patchs. A red beam of light shoots from his eyes and fries the guards. "DId I get them?" I nod my head and answer. "Yeah you did." My mom then turns me me and Emma. "Emma you grab the kids and leave both of you!" I look at mom. "Mom lets go!" She shakes her head. "NO go now!" Emma grabs my hand and drags me the other kids right behind me. We get to this tunnle and theres left and right. "Left." We turn to him. "Whats your name?" Scott. I look to Emma and she looks at Scott. "You cant see." We all look to him. "Trust me." I look at Emma. "I'm going to go to see if mom is alright I thought I smelled blood!" She tries to grab me but I run! "IM SORRY HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!" I fallow moms sent as I get outside and theres dust everywehre. "Logan." I hear her say in a whisper. I run to her and she looks suprised. "What are you doing here?" I look at her and see shes been shot and she looks like shes lost a lot of blood. "Mommy dont die please!" I hear my dad approach us. "KAYLA!" Dad spots me and he looks suprised to. "Why didnt you leave with the other kids like I said." I looked at him then to mom. "Nows not the time daddy, mommy needs help." He looks at her and then holds her. "I love you." My parents kiss then she looks into his eyes. "I feel so cold." Dad picks her up gently. "Lets take it nice and slow. I'll get you out of here." We start to walk and a gun shot is herd. My dad falls on his knees. "DADDY NO!" I see Stryker with a gun and see that the bullets are to silver to be regular bullets. He clocks to shoot agian and I get in the way of the second shot. I hear my mom and dad scream then it all goes black.

**LOGANS POV...**

I feel somthing enter my back as im carrying Kayla I hear Skylar scream! "DADDY NO!" Then I hear a second shot then look and see that Skylar is shot in the head. "NO!" I hear Kayla shout. I put her down and turn around with and enraged roar I charge at Stryker. "LOGAN DONT!" I hear Kayla scream out for me. Stryker tries to shoot me a couple more times each time just hitting my chest and abdomen. I keep racing after him, he then he runs. I jump off a rock to slice his head off. I hear one last shot then everything goes black.

**KAYLAS POV...**

I hear the gun shot then my little girl falls to the ground a bullet hole in her head. I scream in horror. "NO!" I see Logans eyes turn to pure animal rage. He puts me down and then turns screaming. "LOGAN DONT!" I knew what those bullets were and I knew what Stryker was planning. I was right Logan got shot in the head twice! I struggling with breathing now because of blood loss. I see Stryker walk up to me ready to shoot me to. I look over and I see that the hole in Skylars head is healing and the bullet is about to fall out. I grab Stykers ankle and he points the gun to his head. "I should make you pull the trigger. But that wouldnt make us better then you. Throw the gun away and turn around. Walk, walk until your feet bleed then keep walking." He turns as my vision starts to fade away. I see him walking and I grasp my daughters hand and give it one last squeez before I take my last breath.

**LOGANS POV...**

I wake up and I have no idea where im at or who I am. I look around and am totally confused. I then hear a voice and this guy with shagy dark hair. "The kids are safe." I look at him confused. "Who are you?" He walks twoards me. "I'm the guy that brought you here and we need to leave." I look at him agian with anger. "Who am I?" He doesnt answer. "WHO AM I!" He puts his hands up. "Your name is Logan and we really need to go." I fallow him and I see two bodies. One was a female around 30 and she had her eyes open. The other was a small girl maybe 8-10 years old. I felt like I knew them I walk up the older one. I check for a pulse and I dont find one. "Do you know them." I shake my head no as I close the womens eyes. I look at the younger one and notice that theres a bullet next to her that looks like it already hit somthing. I checked her pulse and she was breathing. "We gotta go the boys coming I dont think will like what you did here." I look at the girl agian shes going to be fine they'l find her and take care of her. "Ill find my own way."

ANOTHE CHAPTER DONE... WHAT HAPPENS TO SKYLAR?


	11. (10) 6 years later

_**i do not own wolverine origins or anything familer! Only my oc!**_

**6 YEARS LATER...SKYLARS POV...**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Skylar! Happy birthday to you!" My mom,stepdad,and best friend ever Triniti sang to me. Today is my 14th birthday and I couldnt be happier. "Thanks mom, Jerry, T I love you guys!" My life seems shorter then it should feel. I dont have memories from when I was 8 I barley remember the year of my 9th birthday. My mom says that its normal to not have so many memories of when I was young. I dont believe her and I feel slightly guilty for that. After everyone went home I snuck into Jerrys office and went into a drawr that im never allowed in. I made sure no one was coming and snooped into the drawr. I used my flash light and saw a file drawr I looked through the files and saw a tab with my name on it. It says I was addopted out of an orphanage in Alberta Canada. That I was brought there by people and left on the doorstep. I shut the drawr not even reading my real name I couldnt read anymore. I was hurt that they never told me. How could they keep this from me. They're probably waiting for my 18th birthday to tell me. I sure hope so but until then I wont say a word...

**Thats how it got started! This is the first book out of 6. I wont be doing first class for reasons that wolverine wasnt in it so I cant really fit Sky in there anyway. Logan was in it but he had one line, an epic line at that but he didnt really affect the story line. **


	12. (11) Second book info

**Yes you read right! A sequal I am only going to be uploading this one out of order because i am not done with origins. But I will be doing all of the movies even 'Days of Futures Past.' Once I see it ofcourse a couple times though! I will be starting x2 united as soon as I buy it and re-watch it a couple times! thanks again for all of your support! **


End file.
